


Every Little Thing

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Category: One Punch, One Punch Man
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, My First Anime Fic, Some fluff and pining, genos is an attention whore, i am late for this ship, idk this might just become crack, jesus take the wheel, new to the one punch fandom, precious babies, saitama is afraid of pda, so in love and so scare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Genos reveres his sensei deeply but prolonged exposure to such a peer can quickly become something much more without any warning.Saitama is kind and patient, Genos is scared and precious. No one in the HA understands, but a few of them ship it anyway, others make problems.Minimal angst, plenty of fluff, and smutt to come!





	1. Contact

Sitting on the floor with his back straight and his legs crossed, Genos scanned through his notes to reevaluate the data he had thus far gathered on his sensai. Saitama was kneeling in a corner sifting through a box of video games he'd found on sale at dilapidated store a few blocks away. Many stores were liquidating their merchandise to cut their losses and close with at least some money, as the destruction in the area was still many months away from being entirely cleared. A victorious "aha!" from Saitama confirmed he'd made a selection. Shuffling on his knees back to the center of the living room he carefully placed the game inside his console before scooting back to sit beside Genos, folding his legs in a similar fashion and letting one knee come to rest against his roommate's. 

An inexplicable rise in his core temperature nearly made Genos jump at the sensation, only his quick processing of thoughts preventing him from making a wild fool of himself in front of his sensei. Surprise at the warmth emitting from Saitama's very small point of contact overwhelmed Genos and he furrowed his brow. He'd never been bothered by physical interaction with his sensei, who seemed relatively comfortable with his proximity to his disciple most times. Saitama poked his cheeks and flicked his forehead in joking manners on occasion, sometimes resting a hand on Genos' shoulder when discussing plans during battles. Genos formulated perhaps Saitama was running a fever and Genos was simply not used to feeling any recognizable heat coming off his sensai. Saitama had settled into his game happily, oblivious to his friend's confusion. Genos mentally shook himself and picked up his notebook, deciding to record the odd happenstance. 

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly and comfortably, Saitama breezing through his game and switching to watch television after, moving only to lean against his bed while he chuckled at the tv screen. Genos was acutely aware of the increased surface of his sensei's leg touching his own. He still was unsure why it was such an important detail for his brain to remark on. He decided to add these thoughts to his notes before closing his book and leaning back to mimic Saitama's relaxed posture. Saitama smiled sideways at Genos but looked back to the tv, it was nice to be reminded now and then that Genos was still somewhat human - if only that, somewhat.

By the end of the night when Saitama had stalked into the bathroom to change into pajamas on and brush his teeth, Genos was finding himself more and more confused over why he felt such a cold emptiness now that his sensei had moved his leg. He stared at the spot on his own artificial leg, wondering indeed how he could feel warmth overpower any of his own which he generated plenty of. Perhaps it was more of an emotional comfort? It had been a long time since Genos had been close to anyone enough to call them a friend. He did truly enjoy spending time with someone he not only felt he could trust but also knew he didn't have to protect; His lifestyle didn't permit many relationships to be formed or kept because of it's high mortality rate. 

Saitama reappeared with a towel over his head, wiping his mouth with the corners. Judging by the steam rolling off of him and out of the bathroom he must have gotten a quick bath. He was wearing an uncharacteristically cheerful expression. Genos said nothing, but his confused look must have been reason enough for his sensei to explain himself. Towel still over his head, Saitama stood a few feet from Genos and pointed to the towel.

"You're not going to believe this," Saitama grinned.

"If there's data to support it, I'm sure I can find a way. What is it sensei?"

Genos had mastered the art of communicating with his sensei without breaching his twenty word limit, a feat he was privately very proud of. Saitama whipped the towel off his head to reveal a small layer of dark fuzz growing on his scalp. He thrust a fist in the air, 

"It's growing back!"

He nearly fell to his knees in joy.

Genos surveyed his sensei, eyes scanning his head, it appeared he was telling the truth.

"Congratulations, sensei. I know how self-conscious you are about your hair."

Saitama's expression went flat as he forced himself not to blush, 

"I am not self-conscious. I just had really good hair before I started training. It's something I never get used to." 

Genos smiled at the honest rebuttal, he nodded to his arms,

"This took a lot of getting used to as well." 

Saitama smiled appreciatively at the change in direction his disciple took the conversation, carefully stepping around Genos as he clambered into bed. 

"Don't forget about my appointment with the Doctor tomorrow." 

Genos said as he turned out the lights, his sensei yawned an acknowledgment of some sort from his bed and was snoring in moments. He laughed to himself at his sensei's ability to sleep so easily, Genos knew it would not be so easy for him tonight. He hadn't given Saitama the true details of the reason for his visit tomorrow but he was hoping to get some entertainment from his sensei's reaction to seeing the project the doctor had been working on for him; a cosmetic but tactical addition. Staring out into the stars through the window above Saitama, Genos felt a very alien emotion take hold of his brain and keep sleep at bay. He was giddy with excitement.


	2. In The Flesh

Saitama sat on his bed, flipping through tv channels and eating his way through a second bowl of the delicious breakfast Genos had cooked before leaving this morning. He had been long gone since before his sensei had woken, but prepared breakfast nonetheless, keeping it warm with a platter over the bowl like a lid. Finding nothing but reruns and dull popularity polls for top ranking heroes on tv, Saitama opted for classic entertainment, reading. He didn't really have anything else to do with Genos gone, and he had no inkling of how long the visit would take. It had been so long since Saitama had been alone in his apartment he almost didn't know what to do with himself. 

An odd peace had stretched long through the summer months, setting the citizens into a false sense of security and Saitama on edge, along with the other heroes. With no great monsters to battle and a trickling line of petty criminals disappearing, the heroes were being left resting on their laurels. It wasn't a pleasant break from the violence, it was not a comfortable silence. The odd end to the warfare simply put anyone with common sense on pins and needles, as though even acknowledging the peace would start a new war. It was for this reason Genos had gone to see his doctor to improve himself further. On the complete opposite end of the hero spectrum sat his sensei, who had fallen into a minor depression over the sudden lack of fighting. He mused perhaps this is the reason his hair was growing back, maybe he was losing his strength?

*

Genos stood in front of the door to his sensei's apartment, clenching and unclenching his fists as the panic within him rose. He was excited, this was true, but he was also nervous and unsure why. His sensei wouldn't be callous about the new addition, surely he'd be happy for Genos, it was the unknown that seemed to be causing him to stand outside of his own home awkwardly. Before heading inside he slipped a gray hoodie on and took a steadying breath. All this time being a hero and he'd forgotten how to be a human, he thought to himself.

"Welcome back! How'd it go?"

Saitama's warm greeting helped quell a small sliver of anxiety within the teenage cyborg, but his throat was still tight. Genos swallowed hard before he attempted to speak. "Fantastic, I think. Uhm, but I wouldn't mind your input, sensai." 

His voice was timid, Saitama tilted his head with a passive expression and shrugged in agreement as Genos came to sit before him. Saitama was waiting for Genos to show him whatever cool new weapon or battle feature that had been added, but Genos simply sat in front of him and stared, jaw clenched. Saitama almost laughed at how nervous his disciple appeared. Saitama was looking him over expectantly when he suddenly grinned, seeing an unusual new detail in the visage of his roommate.

"Well, go on, then." 

Saitama encouraged him with a nod, eager to see the extent of the upgrade. Genos was pulled from his panic induced reverie and he cleared his throat before standing. Saitama remained seated on the floor and watched in silence. Genos gripped the hem of his shirt, squeezing the fabric tightly in an attempt to ground himself. No sooner did he finally convince himself to yank the fabric up and over his head in one swift motion did Saitama notice the peachy tone covering his usual gun-metal hands. He stood abruptly and pointed with his mouth open, before then moving his eyes up to see Genos' entire torso, neck, and arms had been covered by a very convincing skin material. 

"Whoa! Big reveal, eh?"

Saitama chuckled as he bent closer to Genos' body to inspect him further. Genos suddenly worried whether or not he could blush, at the moment he certainly hoped not, but judging the warmth he felt in his face he doubted he was so lucky. 

"What's it made of?" 

His sensei was squinting at the surface of his skin, as though attempting to analyze it with his own human eyes. Genos chuckled nervously.

"Me. The Doctor was able to regrow skin from my own DNA." 

Genos presented himself a bit more properly, spreading his flesh coated arms. His sensei smiled with a "hm" as though impressed. Genos understood the praise was not for him but the Doctor who had done all the work, still it felt good to have confirmation from another person that he did indeed look normal. He couldn't help the smile that split his face.

"Er, I don't want to rain on your parade or anything here, G, but couldn't you lose all of this in one battle?" 

Saitama was thumbing his own chin thoughtfully as he spoke, moving his gaze from Genos' new skin to his gold eyes. He was relieved to see Genos was still smiling.

"You're correct, sensei. Thankfully the Doctor had the same concerns. I can regenerate it over time." 

Saitama inclined his head with an impressed look. He pointed to Genos' chest,

"Promise me something, Genos."

Genos furrowed his brow and dropped his smile very quickly,

"Of course, sensai. Anything you ask." 

"Don't let this," Saitama pointed again, "Change this." He pushed the pointed finger into Genos' chest.

Genos looked down at the finger, registering the sensation of touch, he hadn't even had the opportunity to tell Saitama about the connections to his brain, registering nerves. But his thoughts were still trying to decipher the words of his sensei.

"I don't understand."

Saitama smiled kindly and moved his hand to grasp Genos around the neck and cheek.

"Don't let the way you look change who you are."

Genos stared at his sensei's simple smile and reflected the expression. 

"Thank you, sensei." 

Saitama nodded toward the futon and Genos slipped a shirt on he'd left folded on the edge of it, feeling oddly normal despite the new coating over his metal arms. He sank back into the mattress of the futon and let his mind relax as he watched a documentary about old monsters that had been defeated. Saitama was sitting next to him reading a gaming magazine describing a new console coming soon. With one arm thrown over the back of the futon mattress, Genos crossed a leg over the opposite knee and flipped through the channels a bit more. He'd skipped between a news channel covering a wildfire outbreak, a bargain sale channel, and eventually settled on a cooking channel. Next to him Saitama swung his legs over to stretch out on the futon and leaned his back against his roommate. Genos felt the warmth of his sensei's body like the radiating waves of the sun, he froze up instantly, unable to decide how to respond. His sensei said nothing, flipping lazily through the pages of his magazine as he searched for price drops. Still unsure of how to react Genos carefully relaxed and resumed flipping through channels, more to busy his hand than to find a new show. Mercifully Saitama decided to go to bed soon after this, leaving Genos alone with his confusion.


	3. Early Riser

Thin rays of sunlight broke through the curtain haphazardly hung over the window in Saitama's apartment, slowly stirring Genos who slept an arm's length away from his sensei. Hesitating to open his eyes, Genos sighed and yawned, stretching out of instinct rather than necessity. Cautiously opening his eyes so his sensors had time to adjust to the light he looked up at the ceiling and blinked a few times to calibrate his visual settings. His brain woke in a fog but was clearing quickly as he sat up and looked out the window at the sun as it pierced the fabric. Before Genos could properly appreciate the color of the morning light his thoughts were disrupted by an embarrassing sight; his sensei was pitching a sizable tent beneath his sheet. 

Long had it been since Genos had experienced any thoughts even remotely close to human enough for this awkward situation. Shocked and ashamed but also unable to look away, Genos watched as Saitama's impressive erection swelled and grew to standing nearly straight up. Face hidden beneath a sheet pulled over his head, Saitama let slip a small moan as his legs jerked. His erection throbbed and the top of the tent held up by his shaft stained with moisture. Genos had just watched his sensei experience a wet dream, and his loins burned with excitement. Standing from his own bed quickly, he slipped into the bathroom and shut himself in, blood and oil rushing south and awakening appendages he had yet to admit to his sensei he had also regrown. 

Unable to find an excuse to say no, Genos indulged himself in a few languid strokes of his soft hand around his shaft. Without any thought or extra stimulation he stroked himself to orgasm quickly and bit his lip to silence his constricted cries. He had never dared to hope he'd get to feel this again. It was only as he glanced down during his climax did he realize his subconscious had chosen an unfortunate subject to take party in his fantasy. In the other room Saitama yawned and the futon groaned as he sat up. Genos quickly flushed the toilet and washed his hands before collecting his exterior façade and heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sensei. Did you sleep well?"

Saitama stretched and his pajama shirt raised high enough to expose a generous amount of his abs and the beautiful V shaped muscles leading to his pelvis. Genos mentally slapped himself before his eyes detected something much more interesting, and confusing. 

"Like a rock. Why do they say that, anyway? Do rocks sleep?"

Saitama chuckled as he found some clean clothes and stalked off to the bathroom. He was unsure whether or not he appreciated Genos not mentioning the stain on his crotch. It was likely he would have died from embarrassment if he had, but Saitama also didn't want to look like a fool. It didn't help his confidence to remember what caused the mess, the subject of his dreams. Behind him Genos was frozen still, staring at him with his mouth open. 

"S-sensei!?" 

Genos gasped causing Saitama to spin on his heel. The cyborg pointed at Saitama's head. His eyes widened and his hands jumped to his scalp, he laughed in disbelief. His hair had fully grown back. It took him several minutes of touching and pulling his hair to fully accept it wasn't a trick or dream. He even made Genos pull a handful of it for good measure. Genos _knew_ he had blushed this time.

As he returned to the kitchen after brushing his teeth and bathing, and an unnecessary amount of time spent washing his hair, Saitama seated himself at his table and toweled his hair off happily, smiling as he settled in to eat.

Genos prepared breakfast steeling glances at his sensei's incredible black locks, and admiring the shininess, before the duo headed to Hero HQ to acknowledge new stay orders. Saitama's happiness with his hair coasted his good mood the entire rest of the day, even despite a boring trip to HQ. With there not being any new developments to concern the public in quite some time it was more of a check in. It was on the walk back, both heroes in their civilian clothes as the meeting was not formal, that Saitama produced a topic which Genos had not expected to breech. It began with a relatively innocent question, 

"Do you dream, Genos?" 

Saitama had been walking beside him in silence this whole time, spoke at last as though surfacing from the depth of thought. 

"I do, sensei."

He replied characteristically simply.

"What do you dream about?"

Genos wasn't sure how to answer this without lying, so he told the truth, assuming his established level of 'creepiness' Saitama insisted his had would explain his answer rather than betray it's true meaning.

"Usually about you." 

Saitama halted at this comment, undecided if it was meant to be taken the way he had heard it.

"What do you dream about, sensei?" 

Genos traded the remark simply out of a polite attempt to continue the conversation, but was admittedly taking advantage of the situation to prod further. 

"I-I dreamt about you." 

Saitama's words were so soft but so profound to Genos, the entire world was silent around them. In all honesty he hadn't meant to say that, it had been a loosely formed thought, but with Genos having caught him slightly off guard with his own honesty Saitama found himself reevaluating their interactions together. A light breeze rustled Saitama's hair and suddenly Genos could see the sharp curve of his sensei's eyes and the beautiful point of his nose. His heart ached at the sight, he needed to feel the same warmth he'd felt before, when their knees touched, when his sensei grasped his shoulder, or leaned his back against him. Without weighing the consequences of his actions Genos stepped closer to Saitama and slipped his fingers into those of his sensei's. 

Saitama didn't resist, the soft surface of Genos' skin warm against his own, he took a chance and pulled the teen closer and brushed their lips together. Genos melted into the powerful and confident hands of his sensei, feeling chemicals and blood pumping through his body and lightning speed. Saitama gently but purposefully backed Genos into the wall of an abandoned building next to them, pressing their bodies together to find friction before he suddenly pulled away. 

"G, uh, can you- I mean do you, er, enjoy th-this?" 

His voice was thick with excitement and stress. Genos laughed lightly, kissing his sensei again.

"Very much, I enjoy every time you touch me." 

He said in a low and scared tone. Saitama chuckled appreciatively, pressing their lips together again as well as their hips, finding an interesting addition to his disciples upgraded body between his legs. 

"I wasn't sure how to tell you about that without being inappropriate."

Genos admitted, blushing furiously. Saitama smirked and slid a palm over the outside of Genos' jeans, causing him to grit his teeth and hiss.

"Well now you have permission to be inappropriate." 

Genos wasn't entirely sure how they ended up back at the apartment considering they barely parted at the mouth, hands roaming and squeezing, exploring tentatively all over each other. Somehow Saitama had lead him back to their home while still showering him in affection that burned on the surface of his skin like intense sunlight, pleasurable but dangerous. Genos couldn't keep his fingers from winding into Saitama's hair, or gripping his toned ass. Saitama settled them on the futon, once they'd made it home and inside, and carefully broke their kiss.

"Not that I'm not enjoying myself, er, _yourself_ in this case I guess," Saitama chuckled, "But maybe we should slow down, it's been a long time since I've been close to anyone like this, and I'm not wrong to recall this would be your first real relationship?"

Genos simply stared at his sensei's mouth, softer and sweeter than he'd let himself imagine, he licked his lips idly. 

"You're right, sensei. I apologize." 

His voice was even but his heart was thundering, he did NOT want to stop. Saitama laughed and pulled Genos to lie on top of him on the futon.

"You don't have to apologize, Genos, and please, stop calling me sensei." 

He trailed a few warm and sharp kisses and bites across Genos' throat, causing his disciple to whimper.

"I just don't want to take advantage of your excitement."

Saitama continued as he kissed Genos' collarbone gently, slipping his hands down the powerful back of the cyborg and grasping each cheek of his ass in a firm grip. Pressing their hips together slowly, Saitama hummed at the pleasure, Genos shivered and groaned.

"We'll take things slow for a bit, okay?"

Saitama seemed happy to dangle Genos on the precipice of orgasm without helping him over, but Genos found himself unable to protest, he simply nodded. Saitama chuckled to himself and resumed the slow thrusts that threatened to push Genos past the breaking point. Genos wondered how slow he meant, and prayed inwardly this at least included a bit of release right now, because he felt like he was fit to burst. Without warning Saitama slid a hand down Genos' jeans and slipped an smoothly lubed finger into a very sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, he must have licked his finger before inserting it painlessly. A gentle curl of his finger timed perfectly with a slow roll of Saitama's hips left Genos falling apart atop him as his first orgasm in too long shook his being. His arms and legs tingled and his body quivered as he unloaded all of his pent up tension inside his boxers with a strangled cry. Saitama let him fall asleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! Comments give me life c:


	4. Strength And Weakness

The piercing warning klaxon echoed over the crumbling Z-City, Saitama sat inside his apartment on edge as he watched the news. Genos had been deployed before he had woken, still somehow managing to make breakfast before he left. HQ had called upon him because of his proximity, despite the monstrosity that rampaged the crumbled town only being a Demon-Level threat, as many civilian witnesses claimed to have seen it evolve after rising from ground. Mumen Rider had wanted to take the job originally, when it was merely a house sized monster covered in writhing tentacles, but quickly changed his mind when it had quadrupled in size. It now was scaling one of the few remaining high rise buildings in the area, sticky green appendages slapping and sucking against the stone as it pulled itself skyward. 

Saitama knew it would be no trouble at all for his disciple, he'd watched Genos take on opponents many times larger and stronger, yet he still had a nagging feeling in his gut telling him something was off. Unable to shake himself of the feeling he rose and began searching for his hero clothes, deciding there was no harm in remaining on the outskirts of the fight for moral support. And if Genos hit a rough patch and needed to tap out he could let his sensei take over the battle. As he exited his apartment he caught a glance of himself in a window, he looked weird in his hero clothes now that his hair had grown back. He wondered if people would even recognize him now that he had regrown his dark locks.

*

At ground zero Genos was panting as he evaluated his next moves, trying to discern a point of weakness, it appeared to have none. It only seemed to care about reaching the top of the skyscraper it was currently scaling, having not even attack any civilians directly, but had killed many with the residual damage of its travels none the less. Somehow it was entirely nonplussed with Genos' first many attacks, simply continuing it's path, but as the skin around Genos' hands melted away he decided to seek a finishing blow early. The leap forward toward the creature was his first and final misstep in the battle.

Flying through the air at the beast, a tentacle shot out from underneath the moving mountain of slithering limbs and wrapped around his throat, halting him in midair. Genos choked and spluttered, scorched metal fingers digging into the thick and spongy flesh of his adversary, he fired at his highest temperature possible into the skin but it appeared to do nothing. He would surely choke to death in minutes as it could crushed his esophagus effortlessly, this was not the case however. Rather than kill him the beast split the tentacle that suffocated Genos and several small, needle thin, tentacles pierced his skin. They wriggled into his throat and up into his head, finally he knew why it climbed, but consciousness was not his to keep. His mind grew dark as he failed to free himself, catching only a glimpse of something brightly colored as he fell into the abyss.

Saitama had barely arrived on time, cursing himself inwardly when he saw the monster snatch up his friend with lightning fast reflexes and choke him to unconsciousness. He was already disgusted by the appearance of the ball of tentacles but as he neared he realized it seemed to be trying to assimilate Genos. Something was stirring within Saitama as he felt the last several years of emotional numbness come crashing down around him, Genos wasn't invincible like his sensei, he wasn't indestructible either. Right now, with tentacles invading his skull, Genos could die. He would simply no longer be. Saitama would be in the Hero Association alone, his apartment would be empty of companionship once more, he'd never feel the warm joy that spread over him every time Genos smiled in awe at him, or indulge himself in the taste of his young disciple's lips. For the first time in his entire existence Saitama had something to lose. The fear this realization brought paralyzed him for many precious moments. 

Forcing his feet to move even though he felt like he was made of stone, Saitama sprinted toward the monster and leapt, reeling a fist back to deliver his signature blow. It disappeared as his fist flew through the air and hit nothing, sending rushing waves of pressure all different directions. Glancing around, Saitama noticed an enormous shadow over him, growing quickly.

"Uh-oh."

Was all he managed before the now-winged monster crashed down on him, burying him deep in the earth, far under the city. Stone and rubble as well as mud had nearly sealed him underground, Saitama felt his limbs trapped under boulders and jagged broken pavement that had followed him down many miles. Above him some several hundred feet he heard deep laughter, likely that of his enemy's.

"I am the Kaiju of Evolution!" A booming voice cackled. 

Saitama couldn't even hear the rest of the monologue, his anger was bubbling up inside him causing his risen heart rate to pulse loudly in his ears. He was sick of monsters wasting his time with their tedious backstories only to turn out to be a disappointment in battle. Another mediocre beast was in his city, destroying what little had been rebuilt or cleaned up, and was torturing his friend, boyfriend? He wasn't sure, but this was not the time to figure that out. With a fraction of effort Saitama pushed himself free of the crater caused from the impact, his clothes tearing and shredding as he clawed out of the rubble to face his opponent once more. The creature was still talking.

"Ugh I don't _care_!" 

Saitama groaned irritably as he neared the monster. It flipped what he presumed to be it's face around to glare at him. 

"You dare to interrupt me!" 

It exclaimed furiously. Without waiting for an answer it lowered Genos in front of Saitama but well out of reach without a perfectly timed jump. It chuckled viciously,

"If you don't want to listen then how about I put on a show?"

Genos' eyes suddenly opened, but the lights of his optical sensors were not on, they appeared as black holes.

Saitama clenched his fists and spread his feet as he worked out some mental math in his head,

"Put him down!"

The Kaiju of Evolution snickered at Saitama, waving Genos around before him like an abhorrent puppet. 

"Surely you're curious as to why I am here, are you not? Considering I will be your new ruler soon, I suggest you listen to what I have to say." 

But Saitama leapt for Genos anyway, sick of playing games. To his dismay the beast had better speed than he had anticipated, and snatched away his disciple quickly. Face screwed up in rage, hair hiding the fire burning behind his eyes, Saitama came to land on one of the tentacles nearby and caught sight of Genos again.

"I said let him GO!" He shouted as he crouched for another attempt to grab his friend.

The monster laughed at him,

"Very poor choice of words."

And he dropped Genos' unconscious body like a hot ember. Saitama grinned as he flew through the air at the beast, who was clearly caught off guard. 

"I was holding back so Genos wouldn't get mixed up in the battle. Now I can end this."

Rage was pulsing through Saitama like it never had before, he felt the heat of his power seeping out of him as though he were the sun. In the distance a news chopper was carefully filming the battle, catching the perfect footage of Saitama as tendrils of smoke rolled off him. His body burned from head to toe as he felt his fist collide at last with the creature. In a furious explosion of pressure and viscera the fight was over, the creature was gone. Saitama had literally disintegrated it. 

Wasting no time in finding his roommate, best friend, boy friend, co-worker, disciple-whatever, Saitama picked up Genos' broken body carefully as the news chopper landed nearby. Saitama held Genos for what felt like hours, but in truth was only moments, his heart hammering in his chest in a way it hadn't in so long. His feelings for Genos were much more confusing than he had anticipated. It had never crossed his mind that the one person that had helped him feel happiness again could also be the source of his greatest fears. He now realized what it meant to have something to lose. How could either of them hope to be a true Hero if they always feared for each other's safety over that of anyone else's? Steadying his breathing as the news crew neared, Saitama addressed them, gently resting Genos back on the ground.

"Please take him to the Hero Association headquarters so they can look after him." 

Slowly stalking away, a young journalist called behind him,

"Why are you leaving?"

Saitama shook his head, "I need to think."


	5. Respite

Saitama stared down at the earth from his perch on the edge of a crater, blemishing the surface of the moon. Ever since he realized he could survive in space he had wanted to return, but his visit now was more out of necessity than pleasure. It was the only place he could truly be alone with his thoughts, his phone was useless, and not even Genos could follow him here. His heart twinged with pain at the thought of Genos waking up alone in the hospital wing of Hero HQ, but his head wasn't clear enough for him to be the support Genos would seek. 

Practice before this attempt did help Saitama extend his duration of holding his breath, but he couldn't stay here forever, it was cold and he'd eventually need oxygen. He felt the silence deafening him bring a strange calm over him as he accepted what he hadn't been sure he could; Heroes simply can't maintain relationships. Something about the pressure of the vacuum combined with the weightlessness of the immensely low gravity gave him peace with his choice and he took a moment to take in the view closer to him. The moon was a beautiful place, he wondered if Genos would ever see it this way. Forcing his thoughts away from his disciple, Saitama aimed for earth and launched himself off the orbiting moon.

Genos had been sitting in his bed in the hospital wing, alone, thinking. He knew when he woke with new parts and no skin that he had failed to defeat the monster alone, but that someone must have for him to still be alive. He had been informed quickly that it had been his sensei, and was then informed about his sensei's abrupt departure. Genos knew immediately why he had disappeared; Saitama had specifically said he hadn't been close to anyone in a long time, and the next day Genos nearly died. Saitama was a master at emotional evasion more so than martial arts, he had left to consider leaving Genos. Genos knew his sensei would end what hadn't yet had time to truly begin, it was the only sensible path for them both. His brain processed this information without his heart, which had frozen entirely at the sight of the empty room when he reached consciousness.

He'd felt a few stray tears slip down his face despite his distant acknowledgment of the end of his first, fleeting relationship. Uninterested in staying awake while the nerves that connected his arms to his brain for use were still mending, Genos let his eyes fall shut as he slipped into a restless sleep. He slept through the majority of the day, waking only as the setting sun clipped through the window of his room. He let his brain wake before he opened his eyes and stared at the window before he turned to check the clock hung over the door of the room, seeing instead his sensei. He yelped in surprise, both at his sensei's sudden appearance as well as his appearance. 

"Sensei! Y-you're hair!" 

Saitama glanced up as though expecting to see his head but finding his vision blocked by his brow, he ran a hand over his smooth scalped and laughed lightly. 

"Ah well. It was fun while it lasted." 

Internally his heart broke but he played it cool, wondering if it was the battle or the exit and or entry of the planet's atmosphere that left him bald once again,

"I thought I told you to stop calling me sensei, anyway."

He chuckled nervously, trying to find a segue to the topic he needed to address. Genos saved him the trouble.

"If you don't wish to remain in a relationship I understand, but I would like to continue my apprenticeship as your student if you will permit me."

He had far exceeded his word limit, but for once he wasn't worried about it, feeling a bit detached from his physical form at the moment. Saitama hesitated, something in his expression shifted but was nearly indiscernible. Perhaps he was a _little_ distraught over the idea of Saitama ending it, but he didn't want to lose his friend and mentor entirely. 

"Of course, Genos. I'll see you back at home, yeah?"

Saitama smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, Genos had seen him use the same smile for the press and for fans when he was forcing himself to interact in ways that made him miserable. Genos was certain he felt a similar sense of misery now. 

*

Saitama was already in his pajama pants when Genos finally got back, still looking over his arms and hands as the new layer of skin covered it now. The older man shifted his gaze back to the tv, knowing his eyes would roam if he let them. Genos slipped into the bathroom to change into his favorite lounge clothes before he collapsed on his mattress face down, happy to feel the familiar fabric of his sheets after what felt like eons in the hospital bed. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his pillow, burying his face in the softness, finally letting himself fully relax.

Saitama had truly been worried for his disciple, knowing the physical damage was hard enough for Genos to endure being fixed through without the added emotional upset he had caused hm. He had started staring again, unconsciously, a small strip of skin was exposed from Genos' shirt riding up, he wanted to lick it. Shaking his head and tearing his eyes away he scolded himself for still coveting the body of his student after telling the teen that they couldn't be together. He didn't need to emotionally damage Genos any further than he already had. Somehow that seemed impossible, but Saitama's thoughts were not prepared to change directions. Genos was polite enough not to call out Saitama, as he could _feel_ his sensei's weighted stare from his comfortable place in his bed.

Genos had never truly been a teenager, he had skipped all the parties and rebellious behaviors, focusing every part of himself on revenge, but now he felt a curious desire to tease his lustful sensei for not being abiding his own boundary. For several long minutes he did his best to ignore the burning sensation of the gaze Saitama had set upon his exposed skin but found his strength of will declining. Using his scanners inside his eyes, he was able to see Saitama's pained expression of repressed arousal. Genos rolled over and sat up, Saitama shifting his glance back to the tv quickly, and pulled his shirt up and off before lying back into his mattress with his arms crossed under his head. He felt his sensei's stare return and let it linger for several minutes before he glanced over at Saitama and caught his gaze this time. Saitama dropped his eyes quickly and reddened slightly. 

Blood was pounding in Saitama's ears, he had planned an entire evening's worth of conversation to keep things on track after their talk but he found himself mute. He tried reading a manga to distract himself but found himself simply leafing through it's pages. It felt as if his tongue were swollen in his mouth, he felt Genos' eyes boring holes into him from only an arm's length away. He licked his bottom lip and caught hit between his teeth in distress, knowing his resolve was failing rapidly. Finally he closed his manga and tossed it aside, pulling his disciple to sit back against him suddenly. Moving smoothly but quickly to reposition the younger man against him, he'd buried his face in Genos' blond hair and wrapped his arms around his waist before Genos could even register what happened.

Genos tensed at the sudden disruption, but relaxed slowly as he felt the familiar heat radiating from Saitama at his back. He couldn't even pretend to have any self control when it came to receiving the delicious affections of his sensei. 

"Worrying about your safety will be the death of me."

Saitama said quietly as he traced one of Genos' ears with the tip of his nose, the honest fear in his shaky sigh betraying his near-perfect stoic persona.

"I was going to set up boundaries, to protect both of us. Enjoy your company but not too much. Look but don't touch... But I don't think I can help myself."

His voice grew thick as his hands strayed from around Genos' stomach dipping into the hem of his lounge pants. Genos hissed quietly as Saitama's rough hands teased his length with light brushes and soft squeezes, his hands moving to tightly grip Saitama's knees. 

"S-sen-"

"Not sensei,"

"Saitama, please,"

Unraveling at the broken plea, Saitama obliged the unspoken request and wrapped his fingers firmly around Genos' length and sank his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. He had been so close to losing Genos many times, but this was the first time he truly _felt_ it, and he needed to anchor himself to his lover now to quell the restless fears in his mind. Genos slid his arms up and behind Saitama's head, holding them closer together as Saitama grinded his pelvis against Genos' firm ass. Gold eyes turned to meet Saitama's own, a desperate look behind them.

"Saitama, I want more..."


	6. Consummate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy smutt chapter because these two deserve it c:

Saitama stared at Genos for several moments as he considered his statement. Genos' clearly intended more meaning behind the face value of his words, and Saitama would indulge the conversation to resolve their relationship troubles happily - but not right now. Right now Saitama needed to let his walls down completely, just for a little while, and lose himself in Genos the way he'd been pining to since they'd first become roommates. Moving to lie Genos back on his mattress, Saitama leaned over Genos with an odd expression, almost sad, but a weak smile still. Genos wrapped his arms around Saitama's neck and pulled him down for a deep and soothing kiss, the heat spreading from their point of contact brushing away the fears inside the older man and he gently coaxed Genos' lips apart with his tongue. The kiss set a passionate blaze through Saitama's entire body and his full desires, unrestrained, finally broke through his facade.

Moving his knees to rest on either side of Genos, Saitama massaged Genos' tongue with his own, easily arousing the youth to a full erection. Genos was breathing heavily already as his sensei untied his pajama drawstring with one hand, propping himself with the other. Heart rate increasing quickly with anticipation, Genos raised his hips to assist Saitama in pulling his jeans down, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Saitama's eyes glanced from Genos' dick to his face with an intense look, if Genos hadn't known better he would have thought his life was in danger. He swallowed despite a constricting throat, biting one of his reddened lips as his own gaze flicked from Saitama's stare to his mouth again. Before Genos could resume their suspended kiss Saitama moved suddenly and swallowed down Genos' entire length in a wet heat he could never have imagined. He cried out at the abrupt pleasure as it overwhelmed his thoughts, mechanical and organic brain both failing to keep up. 

A thin misting of sweat glistened Genos' skin, a detail in the genetically engineered epidermis Saitama could appreciate as he watched the young man at his mercy writhe in pleasure. Hollowing his cheeks he added pressure around the swollen and tender flesh in his mouth. While he had never himself been with a man he had seen enough porn in his lifetime to have an idea of how this all worked. Widening his tongue to stroke up the base of the shaft to the tip before swallowing the full length again, repeating this a few times until Genos was whimpering out loud shamelessly. Desire burning between his own legs beyond his ability to ignore it, Saitama released Genos much to his vexation. Genos was not long for want, however, feeling a spit soaked digit glide knuckle deep into a hole he hadn't had to tell Saitama was there. 

Genos clenched his jaw and grabbed the sides of the bed as Saitama added another finger and began stretching him, licking and biting the vulnerable points of arousal on Genos' inner thighs and hips. Saitama didn't think he'd be able to wait much longer with the sinful sounds spilling from his lover's lips. He was barely able to pull himself away to slip his pajamas off when Genos turned the tables and pinned Saitama onto his mattress suddenly, straddling his stomach with a mischievous expression. Realization hit Saitama and he grabbed Genos' hips as he leaned up to stop him, 

"G, be careful!" Saitama's lust halted, his concerned look must have thrown off the teen above him as he froze as well.

"I- I just want your first time to be good with me..." Saitama mumbled, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

Genos smiled down at him, leaning down to offer a chaste kiss, "You're always so thoughtful, Saitama."

With a lazy roll of his hips Genos thrust his erection against Saitama's, finally taking the opportunity to appreciate the generous length he was sitting atop. Saitama was impressive in every single way to Genos, his muscles were beautifully sculpted under his smooth skin, his kindness and strength were both equally beautiful in the eyes of the cyborg. Carefully positioning his hips, Genos slid himself down onto his sensei's stone solid cock with a groan, Saitama trying to restrain his grip on Genos' hips. It had been many years since he had been with another person this way, not since before he had started his training. He prayed he could stay in control of his strength as he felt the majority of his logical thought draining, 

"Be-be careful, sweetheart, mm, ah!" Saitama gasped as Genos impaled himself entirely with a grunt. 

Genos was already gone, having found a pace and angle to perfectly massage a bundle of nerves inside of him. His thighs and calves flexed as sordid moans escaped him, the sensation of being so full of hard flesh, stretching and burning in delicious ways. Beneath him Saitama had surrendered to Genos' insatiable behavior, enjoying the vice-like grip that was quickly stroking him to orgasm.

"Hng, mmm, G," Saitama panted but knew Genos wasn't listening, "If you don't slow down I won't be able to last much longer." 

Genos had heard Saitama, but was so enveloped in ecstasy that he couldn't respond. Saitama slowly increased his strength in the grip he had on his lover's waist and stopped him, much to his own chagrin. The lost contact nearly killed Saitama as he leaned up and held Genos tightly to him, turning the lay him on his back instead. Spreading Genos' knees and lining himself up Saitama pushed in once more and vocalized his pleasure at the swollen hole's warm welcome. The passionate sounds only proved to excite Genos more, Saitama's slow thrusts bringing him back to the point of orgasm yet again.

"Harder, _please_."

Saitama obliged, as if he could have declined, thrusting deeper and faster as he leaned over Genos.

"I've wanted this for so _so_ long, darling."

His hoarse whisper began to unravel the teen who was sweating and crying, open-mouthed, in euphoria. Genos' heart fluttered, enjoying the new pet names he'd been given.

In the pile of clothes next to them Genos' cellphone rang. Both men froze and turned to look at the light shining from the front pocket. Genos opened his mouth to apologize but Saitama's irritated expression gave him pause, reaching for the phone himself. He flipped it open and snapped, 

"He's getting laid, call back later!"

Saitama shut the phone and tossed it aside before he brushed a gentle, hungry kiss to Genos' open mouth, feeling the residual guilt of sleeping with the young man who asked to be his student slowly giving way to unadulterated rapture. Genos was panting faster, fingers digging into Saitama's back, he gasped as he reached climax,

"F-fuck, I'm cumming!" Came his strangled cry, "Fill me up, please sensei,"

It was a small slip but the timing was too perfect, the contracting muscles inside Genos gripping Saitama like a deathtrap, Genos' completely debauched face bellow him. Genos loved doing things for Saitama, but the context of the title 'sensei' with this environment completely changed the light he saw it in. They reached climax together as Saitama filled Genos with hot cum, strings of Genos' own staining his stomach. Retrieving a towel for Genos before pulling his pajama pants back on, Saitama suggled up next to his lover and sighed happily, heart still racing. Genos reached over to his jeans and glanced at the contact who had called as Saitama asked who it had been out of curiosity.

Genos swallowed thickly, "Ah, it um... It was HQ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like everybody knows now ^ ^'


	7. Watchful Eyes

Skin sticky from salty sweat, Saitama lay in his bed watching Genos dress for a trip to Hero HQ, some urgent event needing attention from all S-Class heroes. Saitama was pouting that he couldn't spend the entire rest of the night holding his beautiful boyfriend when his own cellphone blipped. He'd gotten a message from Mumen Rider that all heroes were being summoned, theorizing also that this may be a God-level event. He sighed exasperatedly and face-planted into his pillow, groaning irritably. After the night's events he had simply hoped to cuddle up to Genos and sleep until morning, he felt as if they had lost time to make up for but of course being a hero had to come first. Forcing himself up to get dressed as well, thoughts taking a sudden turn for the rest of the day.

Pulling his yellow suit up over his legs Saitama realized he had answered Genos' phone and snapped at the dispatcher at HQ. Every single hero was bound to have heard what Saitama had said _on Genos' phone_. The entire association was likely aflame with gossip, he was frozen in thought as he came to this conclusion. Genos was fully dressed when he glanced over and noticed Saitama's stricken look.

"Is everything okay?" 

Saitama snapped out of his reverie and looked to Genos, looking fretful,

"I outed us both to HQ..."

Genos paused as he considered the consequences,

"Aside from perhaps a verbal warning for ignoring the call, I don't see how it will effect our careers as heroes."

Rolling his bottom lip between his teeth Saitama tried to calm his nerves but anxiety was forcing his heart rate up. The one thing he'd never read or watched any iteration of anime, video game or real hero manage successfully was keeping a relationship. Hero relationships always ended with one of the couple dying, leaving or turning evil, the idea of losing Genos quickly took the reins of his thoughts. He let Genos lead him out of the apartment as he wrestled with the hurricane of thoughts and emotions drown him, the duo making their way toward HQ.

Genos shot a sidelong glance at his boyfriend as their apartment grew smaller behind them, noting the difference in Saitama's silence compared to his usual silence. He looked absolutely petrified as they closed in on the massive tower on the horizon. Just as Genos made the decision to inquire about the weighted look on Saitama's face when he stopped suddenly.

"G, can we stop for a just a minute?"

Genos halted and tilted his head, "Of course. Is everything okay?"

He knew that everything was not okay, but had offered his boyfriend the formality of being able to deny it.

"I just want to figure some things out with you, I guess, before we meet everyone." 

Saitama's shifting stance displayed his discomfort, Genos laughed lightly, 

"Nothing anyone else can say can ruin this for me," He took Saitama's hand, "I'm too happy to let them distract me." 

Smiling as Genos' warm fingers slid into his own, Saitama let the young cyborg pull him into a strong hug.

"I just can't let myself be too emotional. I've been guarded during battle but I've never had anything to lose. I can't lose you now that I have you."

Genos stared at the pleading look on his sensei's face, feeling his heart swell at the vulnerable admittance. 

"I don't expect you to behave any differently during our battles than you have. I know you're concerned for my safety, I understand I am not indestructible but so long as my head and core are intact the Doctor is fully capable of rebuilding me." 

Despite his lingering fear, Saitama nodded and brushed a kiss to Genos' mouth before smiling, 

"Alright. Just be careful, okay?"

*

The heroes gathered in a massive auditorium, a screen and a podium before the coliseum style seating. Saitama did his best to pay attention but found it hard to focus, he knew he'd have to wait to speak with the council after the meeting to receive his punishment for blowing off the dispatcher. He wished he could have willed his attention to the screen as the director explained the dangers of the new threat they'd discovered would be appearing by dawn, but instead he struggled to ignore the sidelong looks and whispers of the heroes seated around he and Genos. It appeared he was right to believe the entire association would know by now. Most of the conversations he was able to catch pieces of were harmless speculation, but a few scattered expressions betrayed some of the other heroes' jealousy and disbelief. Among many members, Saitama had earned the trust and respect he deserved, but there remained a clique that was guarded against any positive input of his character. This group also happened to have several devoted fans of Genos, who was considered eye candy by nearly everyone in both the association and public. This thought gave Saitama a small smirk, regardless of what they all thought he had still obtained what they now could never, Genos' affection.

Glancing at the young man, Saitama couldn't help but smile to himself at the razor sharp focus Genos had trained on the speaker at the podium. His discipline was incredible, even to his sensei, who had missed nearly every single important detail given during the speech. Afterword the auditorium began to empty out, heroes being given files on their way out of the attack and evacuation plans. Thankfully Saitama and Genos weren't to be separated despite their class difference, it would seem the council appreciated Saitama's true strength. He was personally just glad he'd be able to keep an eye on Genos. 

*

The deployment of heroes specifically chosen for ground zero of the event left Saitama and Genos in an uncomfortable situation with the other heroes. Seated across from each other in the plane that would be dropping them off on the dormant volcano the event was supposed to take place Saitama forced his eyes closed as he sat with his arms crossed. He could feel Genos occasionally glance at him but refused to make eye contact, feeling also the weight of every other heroes' gaze. One in particular had not left him since he had boarded the plane, the heaviest of all, and the most curious. Amai Mask had elected to join the detachment of heroes being sent to ground zero, but had boarded alongside Genos, talking as they entered. Judging his body language it appeared to Saitama he had been innquiring about the validity of the rumors flying about HQ. After Genos had finished speaking Amai had settled his eyes in an unreadable stare upon Saitama.

To Saitama's right sat Mumen Rider, who had been nervously glancing between his two friends; the subject of all the gossip he'd heard since arriving at HQ. He could feel the tension on the plane as everyone wondered what the hell Genos saw in Saitama, who not only wasn't sitting beside his rumored lover, but was actually refusing to look at him. As the heroes emptied the plane, Saitama forced a stoney expression to shield himself from the self-consciousness that plagued him under so many intense and frustrated stares. The heroes circled around Amai Mask, who seemed to have decided to lead the assault himself, but Saitama was more interested in surveying the land. From behind him he could hear Amai describing the singular monster that would appear soon, destroying the nearby cities first before slowly spreading over the surface of the planet like an infection. A strange sound drew Saitama further away close to a cliff that over looked into the volcano's mouth. 

As Amai explained the positions everyone would take before the battle started, sending a small handful of heroes down to the base of the volcano to watch for any other dangers that could escape and head for civilization, Saitama peered over the edge of the cliff and gasped audibly. Behind him the group paused and turned at him, Amai opening his mouth to scold Saitama for interrupting. A massive fur covered hand shut up from the pit as Saitama turned to warn them, it wrapped massive clawed fingers around him and jerked him into the pit. A collective shout of surprise from the herd of heroes shook Genos from his own thoughts and brought to his attention the absence of his sensei as his fellow heroes rushed the cliff. 

"Saitama! Has the monster shown early?!" Amai shouted as he lead the others into the pit.

An ocean of fur was swarming Saitama, monkey-like creatures screeching wildly as they noticed the intrusion of other heroes. The entire inside of the volcano crater was full of these beasts, clambering over each other in a slowly building pile,

"Sensei!" 

Genos shouted at the top of his lungs, barely legible over the cacophony of shrieks and screams coming from the fanged monsters. The other heroes were all slowly being pinned down under the incredible numbers of the vicious primates. From the largest pile on the opposite side of the crater a red fist exploded, Genos felt a wave of relief lap over his mind as he blasted his way through the riot. Saitama slammed a few well placed and measured punches at a few packs of the beasts, sending the reeling into the walls of the volcano mouth. The other heroes saw Saitama slowly pushing back against the crowd of enemies and rallied toward him, eventually standing back to back in small groups together.

Amai shot an angry glance at Saitama as he began retreating to the center of the crater, less monsters occupying the area as the heroes had been backed into a proverbial corner. He was a coward, not a hero, fleeing the fight when he had been the reason the others had to get involved. His disgust was evident on his face as he opened his mouth to call Saitama out. He was interrupted by the man he was about to reprimand,

"Keep them busy! I'll take care of the big one!"

The entire group of heroes turned to see what 'big one' Saitama referred to. Due to the brawl distracting them none but Saitama had noticed the earth shifting and shaking violently. Something was coming, from deep underneath their feet a rumble grew into a deafening roar as rock was sent flying from a sudden eruption. A hand the size of the plane the heroes flew in on came first, covered in fur and lava, massive burning rocks falling all around the battlefield, crushing the other monsters without prejudice. The heroes darted every direction, dodging magma and burning stone as they regrouped on the rim of the volcano. Saitama was the only hero left in the pit as the other primates hovered by the walls of the crater to avoid the damage inflicted by their leader. 

Tense and fearful but unwilling to abandon another hero, the entire detachment, including Stinger, Atomic Samurai, Drive Knight, Silverfang and many others, all stood on the lip of rock surrounding the volcano mouth and watched helplessly as the leader of the beasts raised a claw and swung down on Saitama, driving him into volcano. The heroes all cried out in unison at his apparent demise.

"Saitama!" Genos cried, unsure if even his beloved sensei was lava-proof.

Several seconds ticked by and Genos decided he had to act, refusing to let Saitama battle alone. As he powered up his jets to leap into battle, a sharp voice stopped him mid-crouch.

"NO! Stay where you are! All of you."

A burned red fist burst from the ground a few yards away from the beast, Saitama emerged from the earth of the volcano mouth floor, smoke swirling off every inch of his body. He was privately grateful he avoided the lava, certain he would be fine but dreading having to defeat their current threat in the nude before all of his peers. Genos froze, perched on the edge ready to spring into action. His jaw dropped as Saitama brushed off some of the soot and rubble in his outfit. The creature towering above him tilted its head as it drooled, having never experienced failure before at eliminating enemies.

Raising up to it's full standing height, the beast bared its' teeth and raised another hand, unleashing a roar powerful enough to burst ear drums. The other heroes were calling for Saitama to run or dodge, to do anything besides wait for the next blow. Instead, he waited for the shadow of the massive claw hovering above him to darken everything around him before launching himself from the ground. He tore through the hand of the monster, flying straight toward the frothing mouth it opened to bellow at him. Pulling his right fist back, Saitama aimed carefully for the center of the creatures' face. With a swift and solid thrust of his clenched fist the beast exploded into a showering mist of blood and viscera. He landed in a pile of the meat that had once made up his enemy, behind him the other primate beasts and heroes were silent. Stage fright suddenly settled onto Saitama's shoulders as he forced a determined but calm expression on his face and turned to his fellow heroes. 

"Can we leave now? I really need a shower..."

Saitama was asking Amai Mask since he had assumed the leadership role. Amai simply stared with an odd, appraising look. The other heroes were too stunned to even be whispering among themselves, or remarking the disgusting state of the hero, spattered with mud colored blood and pink chunks of muscle from his fallen opponent. Their silence endured as they climbed back into the plane, until a few noticed that Genos had approached Saitama but had been rebuffed, Saitama feeling too grossed out by the consistency of the gore covering him from his bald head to his red boots. Genos had taken it in stride, used to Saitama not being affectionate anyway considering the relatively new development of their relationship, but drawing attention to the interaction nonetheless. Even Mumen glanced curiously at Saitama when he'd waved Genos away when he'd appeared seeking some sort of reassurance. 

*

Toweling his face and neck off as he re-entered the living room of his apartment, Saitama sighed happily as he dropped to sit next to Genos in his boxers. Genos smiled up at him over his bowl of noodles, he nodded to the kitchen,

"There's food on the counter."

Saitama's stomach growled with comedic timing, he chuckled and retrieved a bowl for himself. After they finished eating, Saitama took Genos' bowl and his own and deposited them into his sink before returning to Genos and taking up residence on his lap, arms linked behind Genos' neck. Genos' mild surprise gave way to a smile as Saitama brought their lips together in a comforting kiss, Saitama threading his fingers through blond locks. Genos sighed happily as he slid his own arms around Saitama's waist and enjoyed their shared warmth. Saitama's phone buzzed from somewhere in the bathroom where he'd forgotten it, he sighed, Genos laughed,

"You should check it, Saitama, what if you're being promoted?"

Rolling his eyes but not arguing, Saitama stood and shuffled back to get his phone, furrowing his brow in confusion as he saw the text that had disrupted his time with his boyfriend. Sonic was requesting a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking of the story so far, I don't want it to be too plot heavy but some of it is necessary to explore more of the relationship between our smol egg and tol toaster. I have a few more chapters planned still, but will likely bring this fic to a close after adding them. c:


	8. Conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter had a lot of dialogue buuuut I think it's worth it! c;

Saitama replied to the text from his would-be nemesis with disinterest, despite Sonic attempting to goad him with insults. He simply chuckled to himself and rejoined his boyfriend, settling against him happily as Genos composed a text of his own. Saitama closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment before speaking,

"Amai Mask doesn't seem to like me very much."

Genos snorted as he finished typing and sent the message.

"Indeed. He seems unusually interested in me, however."

Saitama did his best to hide his piqued jealousy,

"It's cause you got a cute butt."

Genos turned to glare at his sensei, Saitama giggled at the threatening, narrow eyes that pierced him

"What was the notification, sensei? Was it the Hero Association?" 

The subject was changed abruptly when Genos realized he'd forgotten to ask, hoping Saitama had obtained a higher class. Saitama shrugged nonchalantly, 

"Just Sonic, he must be bored. He only ever bothers me when he's lonely or out of work."

To Saitama's surprise Genos' eyes narrowed again.

" _He_ seems to be quite interested in _you_."

Genous turned the tables on Saitama who dropped his grin.

"He wants to fight me, Genos. He's an obsessive bad guy."

Tilting his head, Genos frowned,

"He has a similar obsession with you as I did to begin with. The difference is simply that I was good and therefore able to get close to you, versus Sonic being a villain." Saitama seized the opportunity of Genos talking to climb into his lap again, "Very close." 

His shameless grin made Genos roll his eyes but he pulled Saitama down for a kiss anyway. Saitama grasped the back of Genos' neck gently and sighed into the embrace, so relieved to finally be home, and alone, with his lover. After all their time spent living together but just outside of one another, he wanted to lose himself in Genos, no phone calls, no interruptions. It wasn't even sex he was seeking this time, just the intimate physical contact he'd hungered for without realizing it for so long. Genos' body was heating up quickly, he squeezed Saitama closer and slipped his tongue into his mouth, thumb stroking the back of Saitama's head absent-mindedly. His sensei was incredibly talented with his tongue, gently moving against his own with small bites of his lip now and then. 

Allowing himself to be moved to lay beneath Genos, Saitama grinned as he noticed the warm glow of Genos' vents beneath his skin. He was terrible at disguising his intentions, even now with skin. 

"Getting hot and bothered?"

Saitama teased with a few encouraging bites along Genos' throat to punctuate his sentence. Genos keened into his sensei's soft lips, arms shaking as he held himself on his hands and knees above Saitama. 

"My core temperature doesn't always have a direct correlation to my arousal." 

Genos' salted tone made Saitama snicker before he traced his tongue from Genos' jaw down his throat to his collarbone, giving it a sharp bite. Genos grunted in pleasure and rolled his hips against Saitama's lap, happy to find some friction to relieve himself. Indulging for a moment to thrust several more times, Genos sighed a broken moan before stopping, drawing a few sounds of protest from his lover. 

"I-I want to, but before we do I need to say something."

Saitama felt his playful grin drop suddenly,

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is wonderful actually. That's why I need to say this,"

Genos' intense eyes locked onto Saitama's as they gazed up at him expectantly and he took a deep breath,

"I love you, Saitama-sensei." 

For a single, long, inadvertently held breath Genos watched Saitama's expression as he repeated what he'd heard in his head. His face split into brilliant smile, "I love you too, Genos. I love you so much sometimes its hard to breath. You found me right when I needed you most, and you saved me from caving in on myself."

The skin covering the vents on Genos' chest, arms and shoulders was beginning to glow red from the heat, he leaned down and touched their foreheads together gently, head swimming as he replied,

"I was supposed to say all of that." He laughed, Saitama giggling beneath him.

"You've been so generous toward me, Saitama. You shared your strength, your home, and your heart with me. I love you so emphatically I don't know if I'll ever be able to put it into words or actions."

Saitama pulled Genos all the way down to lay his weight upon him, feeling the near scalding heat from the Cyborg and smirking as he thought inwardly that no one could deny Genos' robotic form of blushing was his vents. Unable to help himself, Saitama resumed Genos' previously forgotten thrusts, wrapping his legs around the hips of his disciple and bringing their mouths to meet in a passionate kiss once more. Genos melted at the shared heat between their tangled legs, lost in the bliss of the softness of his lover's mouth, head beginning to swim. How long had he waited to hear a confession of love from his sensei? Too long, now that he'd heard how sweet it truly sounded. 

Just as Saitama hooked his fingers into the waist of Genos' pants his phone buzzed with another text notification, from Sonic of course.

"I'm outside. Don't make me come up there."

Saitama read the message through it's preview drop down and growled irritably, 

"I'll be right back,"

He planted a quick kiss on Genos' nose before he slipped out from under him to probably brutalize the intruder. Just as the front door slammed behind Saitama, Genos' own phone chirped with a text of it's own.

"Coffee tomorrow @ 8a." 

Amai Mask was asking him, or demanding, he meet for coffee first thing in the morning? Genos furrowed his brow before glancing up at the front door. Something was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another SaiGenos fic in development so keep an eye out for that, in the meantime drop me some feed back in the comments! I thrive on input and constructive criticism ^^


	9. Inquistion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genos is a brat, Sonic is a precious baby that needs protec

"WHEN. WHEN AND HOW. AND _WHY_." 

"A week, mostly by accident, and because we both wanted to and are consenting adults."

"Don't be smart with me, this is ridiculous! You could have - you could have anyone! Why _him_?! He's a cynical asshole, you deserve better."

"I'm quite aware of what I deserve, and I am even more aware of what type of person Saitama is. More so than you, certainly. As a matter of fact, Amai Mask, you appear to be the only person still questioning the sincerity of his character." Genos finally snapped, dropping his proper composure to glower at his fellow hero.

Amai hesitated to speak again under the angry eyes of the cyborg, but persisted, "If he's such a wonderful person then why has he yet to show a single bit of affection for you in front of any of your friends or fans? Is he embarrassed of your relationship?" 

Genos stepped into Amai's personal space, causing him to recoil slightly, "His reasons for being private are between he and I, Amai Mask. For as well loved as you are you don't seem to have the best manners. I would like you to apologize." 

Amai's lip curled in disgust, "You two deserve each other." He sniffed before disappearing. 

Genos collapsed into the chair he had stood from during the dispute, glad the restaurant Amai had chosen was mostly empty. He hadn't even wanted to show, knowing the conversation would go exactly as it did. He didn't care that the others hadn't seen the way Saitama cared for him, him knowing was enough, but some immature and spiteful part of him wanted to shut them all up. He wondered how likely it would be that he could convince his boyfriend to a dramatic display of love. It seemed unlikely.

*The night before*

Saitama and Sonic had long since ceased their game of cat and mouse, racing through the city dodging civilians to finally come to a halt in a park, trees rustling in a lazy breeze. 

"Sonic if you don't want to fight then I'm going home, you interrupted something." Saitama called boredly from ground, Sonic perched in a tree branch above. 

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Saitama but dropped to the ground gracefully, flipping his hair out of his eyes, "I wanted to talk, you were the one who came out swinging." He scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning on one hip.

Saitama rolled his eyes, "As I said, you interrupted something. What do you want?"

Casually sashaying toward Saitama, Sonic wore a distinct pout, "When did you and the atomic-toaster become a thing?" 

Furrowing his brow Saitama inclined his head, "Is that seriously why you dragged me all the way out here?"

Turning his nose up at his would-be nemesis, Sonic jerked his shoulder, "I guess. Yes. I just-" He took a breath, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Confusion thickened Saitama's thoughts and he raised his tightly knitted together eyebrows, " _What_?" He was in disbelief, "Why the hell would I tell you?" 

"I thought- well, I thought it was kind of obvious." Sonic suddenly dropped his standoffish behavior in exchange for the appearance of an injured puppy. He stared emphatically at Saitama until realization spread across his face.

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry, Sonic... I don't feel that way about you," Saitama shoved his hands in the pockets of the lounge pants he'd slipped on on his way out the door after Sonic, still bare-chested. 

Sonic visibly deflated and was silent for several moments before asking quietly, "Is it because I'm not as muscular as him?"

Saitama raised his eyebrows and recoiled his head, "What? No! Sonic," He stepped forward and grabbed his arm gently, catching his gaze, "Sonic there's nothing wrong with you. Jesus you sound like me a month ago." 

Sonic stared at him with watery eyes. Saitama smiled kindly, "I know how you feel right now... You know most people hate me, and I couldn't even tell you why really. Genos was the first person to put work in to helping me see myself a better way, _that_ is why I'm with him." 

His gentle expression eased Sonic's tense shoulders and he sighed, "I know I'm annoying. I'm sorry I dragged you all this way to tell you this. I just-"

"Needed closure. You wanted an answer, one way or the other, right?" Saitama offered, Sonic nodded. "Look, why don't you come with me when I go on patrol for the next few weeks? I know you're not interested in a new job, you get paid way better than me, but I can use the company while Genos is on S-Class missions." 

Smiling slightly Sonic nodded, "I guess I need some friends to keep me grounded, huh?" He sounded ashamed.

"No, you need friends because everyone needs friends, especially you and I. We suck with people." Saitama chuckled, Sonic's smile relaxed to a grin. "I need to get back and get some sleep, but I'll text you soon about patrols okay?"

With another smile, Sonic nodded and the two parted company, Saitama heading home at a slower pace to mull over the conversation with his new friend. Was every villain he'd faced simply someone further down the lost path Sonic was on? It was doubtful, but if befriending one lonely wayward ninja helped prevent him from becoming evil then it was worth it. Not all Hero-doing was fighting, he thought to himself. The thought was immediately followed by the mental image of Genos furiously writing in his notebook, Saitama laughed at his own imagination and picked up his pace, wanting a full night's sleep tangled up in the limbs of his lover.

*

After Genos had spent the morning trying to decide the best method to acquire Saitama's consent to a public display of affection, he realized it was impossible. His boyfriend was likely to clam up entirely if the idea was brought up and he was given time to worry over it. However there was hope still, he knew Saitama had no self control when aroused and had quickly constructed a plan to show off their intense love for each other to the small handful who seemed the most doubtful of Saitama's sincerity. 

Several small monster sightings had broken out over many cities, spreading the heroes far and wide to battle alone or in pairs. Saitama and Genos were split up due to class and had not seen each other the entire day, exhausted and sweaty when they returned, Saitama more emotionally exhausted than physically. Mercifully they were the last two to return, the other heroes having used the co-ed showers to clean up and change before filtering back to the lounge to review their battles. It had only take a single heated gaze and a small flick of his tongue over his lip for Genos to lure Saitama out of his thoughtful reverie and into the roiling seas of lust. 

Strategic schemer he was, Genos knew the heroes would have to pass the showers again on their way out of headquarters. There was no door to the locker room and showers, only an arched entry, and sound bounced off the tiles quite nicely. While he couldn't say he was proud of himself, Genos was still immensely satisfied as he gripped the back of his boyfriend's neck and shoulder, Saitama supporting his weight as he thrust hungrily. It couldn't have been more perfectly timed, they reached orgasm together and were in a beautiful state of suspended bliss, bodies still pressed together, foreheads touching as they panted, when a trio of voices drew their attention. Amai Mask, Tornado and Silverfang stood in silent shock, the two former wearing expressions of mingled embarrassment, jaws agape, the latter chuckling behind his fist, as Genos and then Saitama became aware of the intrusion.

Saitama's face went blank, he prayed he wouldn't turn beet red from head to toe as he cleared his throat, failing to come up with anything to help. He simply sighed, 

"Welp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have thoughts or ideas please drop them in the comments! I love to hear from readers c:


End file.
